worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-08 Masamune
Background The Masamune was originally designed as a counterpart to the -04 series and was also intended to have some ability to swap parts with the tomahawk so that each could take on the others role. This never really worked out to well and as a close combat unit the Masamune, as well as the "J" model Tomahawk were superceded by the Spartan. The Masamune saw limited production, did not really perform up to expectations and was retired before the Spartan was put into service, with "J" model Tomahawks taking up the slack until then. Model Type - MBR-08 Masamune Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main body - 450 Head - 150 Cockpit - 150 Arms (2) - 200 ea Hands (2) - 80 ea Legs (2) - 250 ea Feet (2) - 135 ea Missile launchers (2) - 100ea Gunpod - 100 Shoulder Launchers (2) - 125 ea AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 96kph Leaping - 15ft Endurance - 250 hours on 12 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 14.9m Length - 5.0m Width - 8.2m Weight - 26.7 tons loaded, 2.9 tons dry PS - 45 robotic, lift - 22.5 tons, carry - 11.75 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture cell energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (4) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6+3 per burst, 6d6+6 per dual burst, 2d4x10+4 per quadruple burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts per gun Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-10 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 10 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 120mm direct fire mortar Primary Purpose - anti-armour/infantry Range - 1600m Damage - 6d6 per shot Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee equal to pilots attacks Payload - 35 shots Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Triple Missile Launch Tubes (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/air Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 missiles per launcher Payload - 3 Heavy HE surface to air or Heavy HE surface to surface missiles per lancher Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - GU-10 Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 240 bursts armour piercing Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 5d6 kick - 1d4x10+5 body block - 2d6+3 restrained punch - 1d6x10sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide